


【神狛/日狛】論一個人的消失

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito





	【神狛/日狛】論一個人的消失

—壹

「沒有才能的人，沒有在一起的資格……嗎」抬起自己的手，日向創低語著。

他的離去自己才好不容易，從同樣身為本科生的七海身上找回些『希望』的，但日向創完全沒想到自己會因為另一個人的一句話再一次跌回原先的樣子。

或許是因為對方跟自己一樣，只是她坦率了些。不過說來這樣也不盡然全是好事，反倒是因為如此的氛圍兩人吸引了彼此。

同樣是身為預備科的可憐蟲，一點才能都沒有。

才這麼想著，眼前自己熟悉的校園卻閃著異常的紅光—警車？

困惑順著校門的導師引導，日向一面走進校園，不少學生也跟自己一樣好奇，低聲碎語著，而自己沒有朋友的特質只讓自己的疑問困在心中，看著警察密集的地方走去，人潮早已經取代了封鎖線，但所幸日向也不矮，遠遠地望了眼，只看到封鎖起來半掩的音樂室而已。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」竄入人潮之中，日向好不容易碰上班上的同學低聲地問著。

「啊…聽說發生殺人事件了」

「咦？」

「就是之前剛轉來的那個女的，好像叫…九頭龍菜摘吧、她被可疑人士殺了」

「咦？！」睜圓了雙眼。昨天還好好的傢伙，今天就已經不在了。雖說彼此算不上朋友，但是還是日向難以置信，驚訝出聲。

然而即使發生這樣的事，也無關乎他們這些預備科的其他學生的事，上課鐘響後人潮，因為堵塞的關係緩慢地退開，各自往自己的教室走去，不經意地日向往那人的書桌一瞧，那裡果然明顯地空了下來，這樣的感覺已經是第二次……。

班導例行的慰問的感覺，在第一次的時候，或許是因為對方的遺忘沒能提及而覺得有些虛偽，但如今再一次聽到年長者對於逝者的惋惜，日向只覺得……。

宛如要他們把對方的逝去做踏板一樣，更加的努力的催逼著他們。

這樣的感覺讓人十分難受，特別是對於自己這樣稍稍有交流而認識她的人來說。

九頭龍他可沒放棄，只是怎麼會遭逢這樣的事情，雖然就她而言，嘴巴壞了點，底子卻不是如此的，而是跟自己一樣嚮往著，能夠站在對方的身旁，而想要那樣的資格。

如此煩心的想著，不自覺間，就到午休。一如既往日向還是自己一個人在庭院裡，隨時偶然能遇見七海，但是對方跟自己也沒說好什麼，只是碰巧罷了。從樹叢裡對方還沒看見人影就聽見遊戲機的按鍵聲跟學會記得吃飯，但叼在嘴上的對方。

不過今天本科似乎也有些事情發生，今天日向並沒碰上對方，反倒是另一個眼熟的少女跟……佐藤？

日向並非刻意偷聽的。只是隔牆有耳，又是這樣空曠野地方，談論自己在意著的事，作為人不自覺的便豎起耳朵來細聽。

在追問下對方只是一昧的否決，但日向並不清楚究竟如何，只是自己有意找對方詢問的感覺似乎被察覺，下午的課程自己便沒再見到佐藤，而一連下來的好幾天都是，直到發現屍體，日向才確定自己等不到對方，將目標轉向另一個人，那時跟佐藤交談過，也認識九頭龍的本科生—小泉。

但在如此不平等的對待下，自己早就知道怎麼樣自己也無法觸及對方的所在。畢竟自己要能衝進去，老早就去找那人理論一番。

被警衛狠狠地揍倒在地，即使自己奮力也只是偶然傷及對方罷了。自己的無力，徹底的認知到，這樣的自己真的能有資格站在對方的身旁嗎？

—零

自小自己就相當憧憬希望峰學園，那並非一般，而是世界公認的私立學校，光是從那裡畢業人生就成功了一大半，如此的說法是一般人十分嚮往的。

雖然這樣說很叫人氣餒，但實在沒辦法，自己就是這樣的一般人。

但這樣的自己卻不孤單，國中時日向為得更加距離學園近一些獨自搬了出來，也是如此結識了那人。

第一次見面他就是個溫和的人，能向自己親切的介紹班上的同學，以及自己陌生學園的設施所在。

溫和的笑意說保健室是他最常待的地方，注意到自己今早不注意的傷口，狛枝還順勢替自己上了些藥品，另外說著，因為學校小的關係，床位只有一個，畢竟要是大家都想來躺學校可傷腦筋了，當然還有日向君別來跟自己搶的好。

開著這樣的玩笑，日向本還想打趣對方做什麼窩保健室，就親眼見證到剛剛開門要離開的對方猛地被外頭除草的大叔噴起的石子滑破臉皮的場景，而倒抽一口涼氣。

要死了！！

這樣的念頭浮上心頭，下一刻日向抓著對方關上門躲了起來，審視著對方的傷口，口子不大，但是滲出的血液還新鮮得很，抓起棉片，日向手忙腳亂按著。

待自己稍微冷靜下後，自己跟狛枝忽然的四目相望，著實嚇了日向一跳，彆扭地鬆手開按著對方肩頭的手，抓起對方自己按著傷處漠然地問：沒事吧。

或許是生死一線的感覺，日向自然地嚇起到了些，畢竟就差那麼點命中的就是眼角，即使不是自己，光是看著就害怕，腦中冷靜下後反倒開始思考要是剛剛中的是他處自己該如何是好。

虛驚一場後，日向才又想起剛剛的話題，原來這傢伙還真沒騙人，不過像這樣的床位才不會有人要跟你搶呢。

自然地笑了起來。日向本來害怕的陌生感全給狛枝凪斗帶走，或許是因為相信著他是個好人，自己才更加想加深對他的認識。

對方常年的出事，讓偶爾不見他來上課的日向不由得擔心起來。作為朋友，竟然放自己孤身一人在上著無聊的課程。隨著相處，日向也得知許多關於對方的事。

像是1年前國中生的綁架案，以及一些聽起來像是會刊登在報紙小版面的當地新聞之類的雜事。自然不是說狛枝把他們都收集起來，只是那些被打上馬賽克保護著的當事人，全是眼前的人。

不敢相信的同時，日向不免得擔心狛枝到底都經歷了些什麼。

兩人加深認識的日子是在一次寒假的冬天。雖然聽過狛枝發生空難過，但是他的語氣叫人難以去思考原來他喪失了雙親，反倒受到他的誘導不禁讚嘆起他到底多幸運才如此。而那一天因為大雪未來，自己也是單獨居住在外頭的人，一個人過節不免寂寞，本想蹭一下朋友家的，卻意外發現對方也是自己一人，更糟的是暖氣還壞，一個人受凍著發抖。

有時候機會，比常年的相處更能理解到一些事。兩個國中生自然沒什麼能耐過節，只是單純的在外頭買著年菜共享著，一同縮在客廳打遊戲，度過短暫的寒假。

彼此這樣應該就是所謂的朋友了吧、這問題狛枝問得十分不確定，只是暖氣壞掉的不幸，讓他堅信著應當要有好事發生才是。

而被忽然這麼問著的對方硬生生愣住了腦袋。

「……不然呢？」一陣沈默後，日向應道。

除了反問對方外，日向想不到其他可能，難不成是繼兄弟，雖然自己沒有過，但是兄弟之類的大概就是這樣的感覺吧，不過彼此這個更適當的名詞不該是朋友嗎？

只是當這樣的關係確認後，彼此本想約定的新年初酯，日向始終沒能等到對方……。

與狛枝斷訊也整整花掉一個寒假的假期，開學的繁忙讓老師遺忘了宣佈關於狛枝的事，實在介意得很的日向驅身上前詢問，才知道原來他病了。

當狛枝結束在日向家借宿的日子，回去時，本來也沒什麼時卻忽然的昏倒在家中，直到社工人員拜訪才發覺。

送入醫院後，一切全變了不大一樣。

怕影響儀器，狛枝的手機老走就在自己清醒前遭到沒收。每天只能仰賴社工受自己所托借來的讀物。

輕撫著頁面，自己去感覺到那紙張的紋路，跟手術同意書的質感完全不一樣。前者老舊斑黃的頁面略顯得粗糙，但氣味確實叫人安心的好聞，寫述在裡頭的文字也同樣叫人安心，無論如何這樣的最後果然還是會期盼著有著他人的愛，，只是到了這地步，狛枝全連個聯繫的家眷都沒有，僅僅是在自願的社工陪同下知道了這樣的事情。

伴隨著同醫院一樣刺鼻的酒精氣味，光滑的紙面上是藍色的油墨，大致上是一堆橫式的英文名稱，以及主治醫生潦草的字跡，狛枝不全然看得懂，但深怕少年勘受不住的醫生，一字字的說明。

—惡性的淋巴癌，更甚至是糟糕的到了末期。

即使如此，還是考量到狛枝依然年輕，體內跟狀態都還良好著，進而說明了相關的流程，只是暫時因為暈倒時摔到，似乎有腦震盪的情況混雜著，不得不住院觀察，但這最後不料得是已經併發病徵。

從老師口中得知後，下午的課程，全班也大致理解狛枝的去向，只是僅有自己前去探望。

淺藍的病號服裹著的他看起來顯得更加蒼白，襯著純白的被單，狛枝手裡端著一本書，自己走近準備看清書名時，狛枝碰巧注意到自己的放下，開口呼喚。

「喲～日向君…」沒有為自己的缺席感到歉意，畢竟知道跑到這裡來，想來日向也大致明白了些什麼，只是語調在許久沒人交談下顯得陌生而虛弱幾分。

狛枝試圖從床上坐起身，但是還是顯得不便的被點滴卡到而吃痛嘶出聲。日向立刻反應過來的按下對方，自然不願對方勉強，自己是聽過似乎還有腦震盪的情況，還是別輕易亂動的好。

雖然日向想問怎麼了，但對方依然用浮誇的情況來描述著，讓人聽得半信半疑，不過可以確定的事，這一次主要觀察腦震盪而已，很快可以出院的。

但那之後對方依然反覆的進出著醫院，不由得叫人懷疑。但或許是狛枝自己有這樣的事情得煩惱，兩人自然的疏遠些，即使日向依然會去關心對方的氣色，有時嘴唇發白的樣子真的很異常。

直到最後準備通知分發入學前，兩人罕見地再見一次面後，對方就徹底的消失。

在日向不清楚的情況下，正因為是朋友自己更該祝賀狛枝，但對方絲毫不給予自己這樣的機會。

【記錄】  
仔細看了雪染當時翻看神座計劃的檔案，那時上面就有寫日向的經歷，簡介粗翻大致意思就是：

幼時日向就憧憬希望峰學園，以及和學生一起抱持著強烈的憧憬（腦洞，因為有在意的人）。  
自己也以成為本科生為目的，探索著自己的才能。  
但是在他身上沒有能被稱呼為才能的事物。（見動畫第6話）

當然就是帶著有色眼光看的，翻得不好就當OOC吧。

然後是跟九頭龍菜摘對談時，日向說自己也能理解，被留下來的感覺很寂寞，這樣去銜接之前，忽然被拋棄成了一個人的日向，因為憧憬以及想念對方而覺得寂寞。


End file.
